naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ten, który zna prawdę (tom)
Ten, który zna prawdę jest 43 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 390 Ostatnia technika Rozdział 391 Wraz z grzmotem Rozdział 392 Bóg nawałnic Itachi ujawnia Susanoo, ostatnia z technik udzielonych przez Mangekyō Sharingana. Ostacza Itachiego i chroni go od wszelkich obrażeń. Widząc to, Orochimaru oferuje swoją pomoc Sasuke w pokonaniu Itachiego. Orochmaru objawia Yamata no Jutsu z ciała Sasuke i atakuje Itachiego. Susanoo odcina głowy węża, co skłoniło Orochimaru do ujawnia się. Sannin zamierza pochłonąć ciało Sasuke, ale w tym momencie uderza go Susanoo. Jako, że miecz ma specjalne właściwości, Orochimaru zostaje przebity, usunięty wraz z przeklętą pieczęcią z ciała Sasuke i zapieczętowany. Rozdział 393 Moje oczy Kiedy Orochimaru odszedł, Sasuke jest w trudnej sytuacji. Itachi zbliża się do Sasuke, żeby zabrać oczy, a Sasuke sprawia, nieudane próby, aby utrzymać go z dala. Gdy Itachiego zwraca bliżej jego Susanoo zaczyna zanikać i kaszle krwią. To nie przeszkodziło mu w zakrętach Sasuke. Sięga po oczy i mruczy coś Sasuke, ale tylko sprawia, że w miarę szturchanie czoło Sasuke przed upadkiem. Rozdział 394 Zwycięstwo Sasuke Amaterasu Itachiego nadal pali obszar. Po kilku chwilach oglądania zaniemówił, Zetsu uświadamia sobie, że Itachi umarł pomimo niemal udaje się biorąc oczy Sasuke. Zauważa on, że walka była niezwykła, ponieważ ruchy Itachiego były niższe, a on inaczej wydawał się słaby. Sasuke jest obojętny, uśmiechając się na końcu zabija brata, zanim upadnie z wyczerpania. Gdzie indziej, ninja Konoha świadomi, że Sasuke wykluczyć wszystkie możliwe wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Tobi nie jest uszkodzony przez ich ataki. Opowiedzenie się uchwycić zamiast uszkodzić go, Shino przygotowuje jego kikaichū do walki. Rozdział 395 Tajemnica Tobiego Rozdział 396 Przedstawię się Rozdział 397 Ten, który zna prawdę Rozdział 398 Narodziny Konohy Sasuke nie chce słyszeć od Tobiego "prawdę" o Itachim, ale Tobi nalega, mówiąc, że jest zbyt mało ludzi, którzy wiedzą, co Itachi faktycznie zrobił. Jak to, co chciał Itachi, próbował zabić Tobiego, aby upewnić się Sasuke nigdy nie dowie się o motywacji, które doprowadziły go do tego, co zrobił. Sasuke nie może pojąć, że Itachi zrobi wszystko dla jego dobra i przechodzi się. Kiedy odzyskuje przytomność, Tobi zaczyna opowiadać. Itachi zabił klan Uchiha, ale zrobił to w ramach rozkazu z Konohy. To jest tylko najnowszy rozdział w historii Uchiha, Tobi zaczyna dotykając na przeszłą epokę Konohy i własnej relacji Madary z przyszłym Pierwszym Hokage. Rozdział 399 Początek wszystkiego Rozdział 400 W piekle Rozdział 401 Złudzenie Sasuke próbuje obalić historię Tobiego. Wskazuje on, że Itachi próbował odebrać oczy i go zabić, ale Tobi odpowiada, że to było tylko wyciągnąć Orochimaru i usunąć swoje wpływy z Sasuke. On zamiast tworzy winę na Tobiego atakując Demonicznego lisa, powodując upadek Uchiha. Tobi twierdzi, że nie był zaangażowany, i że atak lisa był maniakiem wypadków. Sasuke powraca do działań Itachiego, działania przestępcy. Jedynym dowodem, że Tobi może zapewnić dobre intencje Itachiego jest to, że Sasuke jest wciąż żyje. Przyjmując, że Itachi zorganizował własną śmierć, przedłużając jego życie w obliczu śmiertelnej choroby, aby upewnić się, że może zostać zabity przez Sasuke, Sasuke wspomina swojego brata. Rozdział 402 Ostatnie słowa Na drugiej stronie okładki Nie ma szans, by uciec przed tą techniką! Sasuke prowokuje Itachiego, by skorzystał z "Bogini Dnia", po czym przechodzi do ostatecznego ataku! Nad braćmi gromadzą się czarne chmury, atmosfera zagęszcza się... czy technika Sasuke zabije Itachiego?! W tym samym czasie "Brzask" przeszkadza grupie Naruto - na ich drodze staje Tobi, a wojownicy Konohy podnoszą rzuconą im rękawicę! Kategoria:Tomy